Star Trek: The Motion Picture
"The Human adventure is just beginning..." "Ten years ago, a television phenomenon became a part of life, shared in 47 different languages, read in 469 publications, and seen by 1.2 billion people. A common experience remembered around the world. Now Paramount Pictures brings the memory to life." :- 1979 TV ad After an eighteen-month refit process, the is ready to explore the galaxy once again. But when a huge, invincible cloud approaches Earth, Admiral James T. Kirk must assume command of his old ship in order to stop it. Crew members old and new face new challenges, and must work together to triumph over the unknown. Summary Act one In Klingon space, three Klingon battle cruisers are patrolling an area and encounter a huge cloud-like anomaly. On the bridge of , the captain orders his crew to fire torpedoes at it, but they have no effect. The captain orders retreat. Meanwhile, in Federation space, a listening post, Epsilon IX, picks up a distress signal from one of the Klingon ships. As the three ships are attempting to escape the cloud, a "bolt" of plasma energy emerges and destroys each ship one by one. On Epsilon IX, the crew tracks the course of the cloud and discovers that it is headed for Earth. On Vulcan, Spock has been undergoing the kolinahr ritual, in which he has been learning how to purge all of his emotions, and is nearly finished with his training. The lead elder tells Spock of how their ancestors had long ago cast out all animal passions on those sands, and says that their race was saved by attaining kolinahr, which another elder describes as the final purging of all emotion. The lead elder tells Spock he has labored long and she prepares to give him a symbol of total logic. She is about to give him an necklace, when Spock reaches out and stops her, clearly disturbed by something out in space. She asks for a mind meld, to which Spock complies. She discovers that the alien intelligence which has called to him from deep space has stirred his Human half. She drops the necklace and says, "You have not yet achieved ''kohlinahr.", and then tells the other elders, "''His answer lies elsewhere. He will not achieve his goal with us." Then she bids him farewell, telling him to "live long and prosper". Meanwhile, at the Presidio campus of Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Admiral James T. Kirk arrives in a shuttlecraft. As he steps out, he sees Commander Sonak, a Vulcan science officer who is joining the Enterprise crew and recommended for the position by Kirk himself. Kirk is bothered as to why Sonak is not on board yet. Sonak explains that Captain Decker, the new captain of the Enterprise, wanted him to complete his science briefing at Starfleet Headquarters before departing. The Enterprise has been undergoing a complete refitting for the past 18 months and is now under final preparations to leave, which would take at least 20 hours, but Kirk informs him that they only have 12. He tells Sonak to report to him on the Enterprise in one hour – he has a short meeting with Admiral Nogura and is intent on being on the Enterprise. Following the meeting, Kirk transports to an orbital office complex of the San Francisco Fleet Yards and meets Montgomery Scott, chief engineer of the Enterprise. Scotty expresses his concern about the tight departure time. Kirk explains that an alien object is less than three days away from Earth, and the Enterprise has been ordered to intercept it because they are the only ship in range. Scotty says that the refit, a process that took eighteen months, can't be finished in 12 hours, and tries to convince him that the ship needs more work done as well as a shakedown cruise. Kirk insists that they are leaving, ready or not. They board a travel pod and begin the journey over to the drydock in orbit that houses the Enterprise. Scotty tells Kirk that the crew hasn't had enough transition time with all the new equipment and that the engines haven't even been tested at warp power, not to mention that they have an untried captain. Kirk tells Scotty that two and a half years as Chief of Starfleet Operations may have made him a little stale, but that he wouldn't exactly consider himself untried. Kirk then tells a surprised Scotty that Starfleet gave him back his command of the Enterprise. Scotty comments that he doubts it was so easy with Admiral Nogura, and Kirk tells him he's right. They arrive at the Enterprise, and Scotty gives Kirk a brief tour of the new exterior of the ship. Upon docking with the ship, Scotty is called to Engineering. Kirk goes up to the bridge, and is informed by Lt. Commander Uhura that Starfleet has just transferred command from Captain Decker over to him, and she, along with several other crewmembers including Sulu and Chekov, step forward to greet Kirk, who appreciates the welcome but wishes it were under more pleasant circumstances. Kirk makes his way to the new engine room, where Captain Decker is assisting Scotty with launch preparations. He becomes visibly upset when Kirk tells him that he is assuming command. Decker will remain on the ship as as executive officer and temporarily demoted to commander. As Decker storms off, an alarm sounds. Someone is trying to beam over to the ship, but the transporter is malfunctioning. Kirk and Scotty race to the transporter room. Transporter operator Janice Rand is frantically trying to tell Starfleet to abort the transport, but it is too late. Commander Sonak and an unknown female officer are beaming in, but their bodies aren't re-forming properly in the beam. The female officer screams, and then their bodies disappear. Starfleet tells them that they have died. Kirk tells Starfleet to express his sympathies to their families. In the corridor, Kirk sees Decker and tells him they will have to replace Commander Sonak and that he wants another Vulcan. Decker tells him that no one is available that is familiar with the ship's new design. Kirk tells Decker he will have to double his duties as science officer as well. In the recreation room, as Kirk briefs the assembled crew on the mission, they receive a transmission from Epsilon IX. Commander Branch tells them they have analysed the mysterious cloud. It generates an immense amount of energy and measures 82 AUs (only 2 AUs in the director's edition) in diameter. There is also a vessel of some kind in the centre. They've tried to communicate with it, but there was no response. The lieutenant reports that further scans indicate something inside the cloud, but all scans get reflected back. It seems to think of the scans as hostile and attacks them. Like the Klingon ships earlier, Epsilon IX is destroyed. Act two Later on the bridge, Uhura informs Kirk that the transporter is working now. Lt. Ilia, Deltan navigator arrives. Decker is happy to see her, as they developed a romantic relationship when he was assigned to her planet several years earlier. Ilia is curious about Decker's reduction in rank and Kirk interrupts and tells her about Decker being the executive and science officer. Decker tells her, with slight sarcasm, that Kirk has the utmost confidence in him. Ilia tells Kirk that her oath of celibacy is on record and asks permission to assume her duties. Uhura tells Kirk that one of the last few crew members to arrive is refusing to beam up. Kirk goes to the transporter room to ensure that the person beams up. Kirk tells Starfleet to beam the officer aboard. Dr. McCoy materializes on the platform. McCoy is angry that his Starfleet commission was reactivated. He realizes that Kirk is responsible for the draft. His attitude changes, however, when Kirk says he desperately needs him. McCoy leaves to check out the new sickbay. The crew finishes its repairs and the Enterprise leaves drydock and into the solar system. :"Captain's log, star-date 7412.6. 1.8 hours from launch. In order to intercept the intruder at the earliest possible time, I must now risk engaging warp drive while still within the solar system." Dr. McCoy comes up to the bridge and complains that the new sickbay is nothing but a computer centre. Kirk is anxious to intercept the cloud intruder, and orders Hikaru Sulu to go to warp speed. Suddenly, the ship enters a wormhole, which was created by an engine imbalance, and is about to collide with an asteroid that has been pulled inside. Kirk orders the phasers to be fired on it, but Decker tells Pavel Chekov to fire photon torpedoes instead. The asteroid and the wormhole are destroyed. Annoyed, Kirk wants to meet with Decker in his quarters. McCoy decides to come along. Once in Kirk's quarters, Kirk demands an explanation from Decker. Decker pointed out that the redesigned Enterprise channelled the phasers through the main engines and because they were imbalanced, the phasers were cut off. Kirk acknowledged that he had saved the ship – however, he accuses Decker of competing with him. Decker tells Kirk that, because of his unfamiliarity with the ship's new design, the mission is in jeopardy. Decker tells Kirk that he will gladly help him understand the new design. Kirk then dismisses him from the room. In the corridor, Decker runs into Ilia. Ilia asked if the confrontation was difficult, and he tells her that it was about as difficult as seeing her again, and apologizes. She asked if he was sorry for leaving Delta IV, or for not saying goodbye. He said that if he had seen her again, would she be able to say goodbye? She says "no," and goes to her quarters nearby. Back in Kirk's quarters, McCoy accuses Kirk of being the one who was competing, and the fact that it was Kirk who used the emergency to pressure Starfleet into letting him get command of the Enterprise. McCoy thinks that Kirk is obsessed with keeping his command. On Kirk's console viewscreen, Uhura informs Kirk that a shuttlecraft is approaching and that the occupant wishes to dock. Chekov also pipes in and replies that it appears to be a courier vessel. Kirk tells Chekov to handle the situation. The shuttle approaches the Enterprise from behind, and the top portion of it detaches and docks at an airlock behind the bridge. Chekov is waiting by the airlock doors and is surprised to see Spock come aboard. Moments later, Spock arrives on the bridge, and everyone is shocked and pleased to see him, yet Spock ignores them. He moves over to the science station and tells Kirk that he is aware of the crisis and knows about the ship's engine design difficulties. He offers to step in as the science officer. McCoy and Dr. Christine Chapel come to the bridge to greet Spock, but he only looks at them coldly and does not reply to them. Uhura tries to speak to Spock, but he ignores her and tells Kirk that with his permission, he will go to engineering and discuss his fuel equations with Scotty. As Spock walks into the turbolift, Kirk stops him and welcomes him aboard. But Spock makes no reply and continues into the turbolift. :"Captain's log, star date 7413.4. Thanks to Mr. Spock's timely arrival and assistance, we have the engines rebalanced into full warp capacity. Repair time, less than three hours. Which means we will now be able to intercept intruder while still more than a day away from Earth." With Spock's assistance, the engines are now rebalanced for full warp capacity. The ship successfully goes to warp to intercept the cloud. In the officers lounge, Spock meets with Kirk and McCoy. They discuss Spock's kolinahr training on Vulcan, and how Spock broke off from his training to join them. Spock describes how he sensed the consciousness of the intruder, from a source more powerful that he has ever encountered, with perfect, logical thought patterns. He believes that it holds the answers he seeks. Uhura tells Kirk over the intercom that they have visual contact with the intruder. The cloud scans the ship, but Kirk orders no return scans. Spock determines that the scans are coming from the centre of the cloud. Uhura reports that she's transmitting full friendship messages on all frequencies, but there is no response. Decker suggests raising the shields for protection, but Kirk determines that that might be considered hostile to the cloud. Spock analyses the clouds composition, and discovers it has a 12-power energy field, the equivalent of power generated by thousands of starships. Sitting at the science station, Spock awakens from a brief trance. He reveals to Kirk that the alien was communicating with him. The alien is puzzled – it contacted the Enterprise – why has the Enterprise not replied? Before they can think further, a red alert sounds, and an plasma bolt beam from within the cloud hits the ship, and begins to overload the ship's systems. Bolts of lightning surround the warp core and nearly injure some engineering officers, but Chekov was hurt – his hand is burned while sitting at the weapons station on the bridge. The bolt then finally disappears, and Scotty reports deflector power is down seventy percent. A medical team is called to the bridge, and Ilia is able to use her telepathic powers to soothe Chekov's pain. Spock confirms to Kirk that the alien has been attempting to communicate. It communicates at a frequency of more than one million megahertz, and at such a high rate of speed, the message only lasts a millisecond. Spock programs to computer to send linguacode messages at that frequency. Another energy beam is sent out, but Spock transmits a message just in time, and the beam disappears. The ship continues on course through the cloud. They pass through many expansive and colorful cloud layers and upon clearing these, a giant vessel is revealed. Kirk asks for an evaluation and Spock reports that the vessel is generating a force field greater than the radiation of Earth's sun. Kirk tells Uhura to transmit an image of the alien to Starfleet, but she explains that any transmission sent out of the cloud is being reflected back to them. Kirk orders Sulu to fly above and along the top of the vessel. As Enterprise moves in front of the alien vessel and holds position, an alarm sounds, and yet another energy bolt approaches the ship. The crew struggles to shield their eyes from its brilliant glow. Chekov asks Spock if it is one of the alien's crew, and Spock replies that it is a probe sent from the vessel. The probe slowly moves around the room and stops in front of the science station. Bolts of lightning shoot out from it and surround the console – it is trying to access the ship's computer. Spock manages to smash the controls to prevent further access, and the probe gives him an electric shock that sends him rolling onto the floor. The probe approaches the navigation console and it scans Lt. Ilia. Suddenly, she vanishes, along with the probe. Another alert goes off, reporting helm control has been lost. Spock reports they've been caught by a tractor beam and Kirk orders someone up to take the navigator's station. Decker calls for Chief DiFalco to come up to the bridge as Ilia's replacement. The ship travels deep into the next chamber. Decker wonders why they were brought inside – they could have been easily destroyed outside. Spock deduces that the alien is curious about them. Uhura's monitor shows that the aperture is closing – they are trapped. The ship is released from the tractor beam and suddenly, an intruder alert goes off. Someone has come aboard the ship and is in the crew quarters section. Act three Kirk and Spock arrive inside a crewman's quarters to discover that the intruder is inside the sonic shower. It is revealed to be Ilia, although it isn't really her – there is a small red device attached to her neck. In a mechanized voice, she replies, "You are the Kirk unit, you will listen to me." She explains that she has been programmed by an entity called "V'ger" to observe and record the normal functions of the carbon-based units "infesting" the ''Enterprise.'' Kirk opens the shower door and "Ilia" steps out, wearing a small white garment that just materialized around her. Dr. McCoy and a security officer enter the room, and Kirk tells McCoy to scan her with a tricorder. Kirk asks her who V'ger is. She replies, "''V'ger is that which programmed me."'' McCoy tells Kirk that Ilia is a mechanism and Spock confirms she is a probe that assumed Ilia's physical form. Kirk asks where the real Ilia is, and the probe states that "that unit" no longer functions. Kirk also asks why V'ger is traveling to Earth, and the probe answers that it wishes to find the Creator, join with him, and become one with it. Spock suggests that McCoy perform a complete examination of the probe. In sickbay, the Ilia probe lays on a diagnostic table, its sensors slowly taking readings. All normal body functions, down to the microscopic level, are exactly duplicated by the probe. Decker arrives and is stunned to see her there. She looks up at him and addresses him as "Decker", rather than "Decker unit," which intrigues Spock. Spock talks with Kirk and Decker in an adjoining room, and Spock locks the door. Spock theorizes that the real Ilia's memories and feelings have been duplicated by the probe as well as her body. Decker is angry that the probe killed Ilia, but Kirk convinces him that their only contact with the vessel is through the probe, and they need to use that advantage to find out more about the alien. Suddenly, the probe bursts through the door, and demands that Kirk assist her with her observations. He tells her that Decker will do it with more efficiency. After Decker and the probe leave, Spock expresses concern to Kirk of that being their only source of information. Captain's log, stardate 7414.1: Our best estimates place us some four hours from Earth. No significant progress thus far reviving Ilia memory patterns within the alien probe. This remains our only means of contact with our captor. Decker and Ilia are seen walking around in the recreation room. He shows her pictures of previous ships that were named Enterprise. Decker has been trying to see if Ilia's memories or emotions can resurface, but to no avail. Kirk and McCoy are observing them covertly on a monitor from his quarters. Decker shows her a game that the crew enjoys playing. She is not interested and states that recreation and enjoyment has no meaning to her programming. At another game, which Ilia enjoyed and nearly always won, they both press one of their hands down onto a table to play it. The table lights up, indicating she won the game, and she gazes into Decker's eyes. This moment of emotion ends suddenly, and she returns to normal. "This device serves no purpose." "Why does the ''Enterprise require the presence of carbon units?", she asks. Decker tells her the ship couldn't function without them. She tells him that more information is needed before the crew can be patterned for data storage. Horrified, he asks her what this means. "''When my examination is complete, all carbon units will be reduced to data patterns." He tells her that within her are the memory patterns of a certain carbon unit. He convinces her to let him help her revive those patterns so that she can understand their functions better. She allows him to proceed. Meanwhile in one of the ship's airlocks, Spock slips up behind the airlock technician and nerve pinches him into unconsciousness. Decker, the probe, Dr. McCoy, and Dr. Chapel are in Ilia's quarters. Dr. Chapel gives the probe a decorative headband that Ilia used to wear. Chapel puts it over "Ilia's" head and turns her toward a mirror. Decker asks her if she remembers wearing it on Delta IV. The probe shows another moment of emotion, saying Dr. Chapel's name, and putting her hand on Decker's face, calling him Will. Behind them, McCoy reminds Decker that she is a mechanism. Decker asks "Ilia" to help them make contact with V'ger. She says that she can't, and Decker asks her who the Creator is. She says V'ger does not know. The probe becomes emotionless again and removes the headband. Spock is now outside the ship in a space suit with an attached thruster pack. He begins recording a log entry for Kirk detailing his attempt to contact the alien. He activates a panel on the suit and calculates thruster ignition and acceleration to coincide with the opening of an aperture ahead of him. He hopes to get a better view of the spacecraft interior. Kirk comes up to the bridge and Uhura tells him that Starfleet signals are growing stronger, indicating they are very close to Earth. Starfleet is monitoring the intruder and notifies Uhura that it is slowing down in its approach. Sulu confirms this and says that lunar beacons show the intruder is entering into orbit. Chekov tells Kirk that Airlock 4 has been opened and a thruster suit is missing. Kirk figures out that Spock has done it, and orders Chekov to get Spock back on the ship. He changes his mind, and instead tells him to determine his position. Spock touches a button on his thruster panel and his thruster engine ignites. He is propelled forward rapidly, and enters the next chamber of the vessel just before the aperture closes behind him. The thruster engine shuts down, and the momentum carries Spock ahead further. He disconnects the thruster pack from his suit and it falls away from him. Continuing his log entry, Spock sees an image of what he believes to be V'ger's homeworld. He passes through a tunnel filled with crackling plasma energy, possibly a power source for a gigantic imaging system. Next, he sees several more images of planets, moons, stars, and galaxies stored and recorded. Spock theorizes that this may be a visual representation of V'ger's entire journey. "But who or what are we dealing with?", he ponders. He sees the Epsilon IX station, and notes to Kirk that he is convinced that all of what he is seeing is V'ger, and that they are inside a living machine. Then he sees a giant image of Lt. Ilia with the sensor on her neck. Spock decides it must have some special meaning, so he attempts to mind meld with it. He is quickly overwhelmed by the multitude of images flooding his mind, and falls back unconscious. Kirk is now in a space suit and has exited the ship. The aperture in front of the Enterprise opens, and Spock's unconscious body floats toward him. Later, Dr. Chapel and Dr. McCoy are examining Spock in sickbay. Dr. McCoy performs scans and determines that Spock endured massive neurological trauma from the mind meld. Spock tells Kirk he should have known and Kirk asks if he was right about V'ger. Spock calls it a conscious, living entity. Kirk explains that V'ger considers the Enterprise a living machine and it's why "Ilia" refers to the ship as an entity and the crew as an infestation. Spock describes V'ger's homeworld as a planet populated by living machines with unbelievable technology. But with all that logic and knowledge, V'ger is barren, with no mystery or meaning. He momentarily lapses into sleep but Kirk rouses him awake to ask what Spock should have known. Spock grasps Kirk's hand and tells him, "This simple feeling is beyond ''V'ger's comprehension. No meaning, no hope. And Jim, no answers. It's asking questions. 'Is this all that I am? Is there nothing more?'"'' Uhura chimes in and tells Kirk that they are getting a faint signal from Starfleet. The intruder has been on their monitors for a while and the cloud is rapidly dissipating as it approaches. Sulu also comments that the intruder has slowed to sub-warp speed and is three minutes from Earth orbit. Kirk acknowledges and he, McCoy and Spock go up to the bridge. Starfleet sends the Enterprise a tactical report on the intruders position. Uhura tells Kirk that V'ger is transmitting a signal. Decker and "Ilia" come up to the bridge, and she says that V'ger is signalling the Creator. Spock determines that the transmission is a radio signal. Decker tells Kirk that V'ger expects an answer, but Kirk doesn't know the question. Then "Ilia" says that the Creator has not responded. An energy bolt is released from V'ger and positions itself above Earth. Chekov reports that all planetary defense systems have just gone inoperative. Several more bolts are released, and they all split apart to form smaller ones and they assume equidistant positions around the planet. McCoy notices that the bolts are the same ones that hit the ship earlier, and Spock says that these are hundreds of times more powerful, and from those positions, they can destroy all life on Earth. "Why?", Kirk asks "Ilia." She says that the carbon unit infestation will be removed from the Creator's planet as they are interfering with the Creator's ability to respond and accuses the crew of infesting the Enterprise and interfering in the same manner. Kirk tells "Ilia" that carbon units are a natural function of the Creator's planet and they are living things, not infestations. However "Ilia" says they are not true life forms like the Creator. McCoy realizes V'ger must think its creator is a machine. Spock compares V'ger to a child, and suggests they treat it like one. McCoy retorts that this child is about to wipe out every living thing on Earth. To get "Ilia's" attention, Kirk says that the carbon units know why the Creator hasn't responded. The Ilia probe demands that Kirk "disclose the information." Kirk won't do it until V'ger withdraws all the orbiting devices. In response to this, V'ger cuts off the ship's communications with Starfleet. She tells him again to disclose the information. He refuses, and a plasma energy attack shakes the ship. McCoy tells Spock that the child is having a "tantrum." Kirk tells the probe that if V'ger destroys the Enterprise, then the information it needs will also be destroyed. Ilia says that it is illogical to withhold the required information, and asks him why he won't disclose it. Kirk explains it is because V'ger is going to destroy all life on Earth. "Ilia" says that they have oppressed the Creator, and Kirk makes it clear he will not disclose anything. V'ger needs the information, says "Ilia." Kirk says that V'ger will have to withdraw all the orbiting devices. "Ilia" says that V'ger will comply, if the carbon units give the information. Spock tells Kirk that V'ger must have a central brain complex. Kirk theorizes that the orbiting devices are controlled from there. Kirk tells "Ilia" that the information can't be disclosed to V'ger's probe, but only to V'ger itself. "Ilia" stares at the viewscreen, and, in response, the aperture opens and drags the ship forward with a tractor beam into the next chamber. Chekov tells Kirk that the energy bolts will reach their final positions and activate in 27 minutes. Kirk calls to Scotty on the intercom and tells him to stand by to execute Starfleet Order 2005 – the self-destruct command. A female crewmember asks Scotty why Kirk ordered self-destruct, and Scotty tells her that Kirk hopes that when they explode, so will the intruder. The countdown is now down to 18 minutes. DiFalco reports that they have traveled 17 kilometers inside the vessel. Kirk goes over to Spock's station, and sees that Spock has been crying. "Not for us," Kirk realizes. Spock tells him he is crying for V'ger, and that he weeps for V'ger as he would for a brother. As he was when he came aboard the Enterprise, so is V'ger now – empty, incomplete, and searching. Logic and knowledge are not enough. McCoy realizes Spock has found what he needed, but that V'ger hasn't. Decker wonders what V'ger would need to fulfil itself. Spock comments that each one of us, at some point in our lives asks, "Why am I here?" "What was I meant to be?" V'ger hopes to touch its Creator and find those answers. DiFalco directs Kirk's attention to the viewscreen. Ahead of them is a structure with a bright light. Sulu reports that forward motion has stopped. Chekov replies that an oxygen/gravity envelope has formed outside of the ship. "Ilia" points to the structure on the screen and identifies it as V'ger. Uhura has located the source of the radio signal and it is straight ahead. A passageway forms outside the ship as Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Decker, and "Ilia" enter a turbolift. The landing party exits an airlock on the top of the saucer section and walks up the passageway. At the end of the path is a concave structure, and in the center of it is an old NASA probe from three centuries earlier. Kirk tries to rub away the smudges on the nameplate and makes out the letters V G E R. He continues to rub, and discovers that the craft is actually Voyager 6. Kirk recalls the history of the Voyager program – it was designed to collect data and transmit it back to Earth. Decker tells Kirk that Voyager 6 disappeared through a then called black hole. Kirk says that it must have emerged on the far side of the galaxy and got caught in the machine planet's gravity. Spock theorizes that the planet's inhabitants found the probe to be one of their own kind – primitive, yet kindred. They discovered the probe's 20th century programming, which was to collect data and return that information to its creator. The machines interpreted that instruction literally, and constructed the entire vessel so that Voyager could fulfill its programming. Kirk continues by saying that on its journey back, it amassed so much knowledge that it gained its own consciousness. "Ilia" tells Kirk that V'ger awaits the information. Kirk calls Uhura on his communicator and tells her to find information on the probe in the ship's computer, specifically the NASA code signal, which will allow the probe to transmit its data. Decker realizes that that is what the probe was signalling – it's ready to transmit everything. Kirk then says that there is no one on Earth who recognizes the old-style signal – the Creator does not answer. Kirk calls out to V'ger and says that they are the Creator. "Ilia" says that is not logical – carbon units are not true life forms. Kirk says they will prove it by allowing V'ger to complete its programming. Uhura calls Kirk on his communicator and tells him she has retrieved the code. Kirk tells her to set the Enterprise transmitter to the code frequency and to transmit the signal. Decker reads off the numerical code on his tricorder, and is about to read the final sequence, but Voyager burns out its own antenna leads to prevent reception. "Ilia" says that the Creator must join with V'ger, and turns toward Decker. McCoy warns Kirk that they only have 10 minutes left. Decker figures out that V'ger wanted to bring the Creator here and transmit the code in person. Spock tells Kirk that V'ger's knowledge has reached the limits of the universe and it must evolve. Kirk says that V'ger needs a human quality in order to evolve. Decker thinks that V'ger joining with the Creator will accomplish that. He then goes over to the damaged circuitry and fixes the wires so he can manually enter the rest of the code through the ground test computer. Kirk tries to stop him, but "Ilia" tosses him aside. Decker tells Kirk that he wants this as much as Kirk wanted the Enterprise. Suddenly, a bright light forms around Decker's body. "Ilia" moves over to him, and the light encompasses them both as they merge together. Their bodies disappear, and the light expands and begins to consume the area. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy retreat back to the Enterprise. V'ger explodes, leaving the Enterprise above Earth, unharmed. On the bridge, Kirk wonders if they just saw the beginning of a new life form, and Spock says yes and that it is possibly the next step in their evolution. McCoy says that its been a while since he "delivered" a baby, and hopes that they got this one off to a good start. Uhura tells Kirk that Starfleet is requesting the ship's damage and injury reports and vessel status. Kirk reports that there were only two casualties: Lt. Ilia and Captain Decker. He quickly corrects his statement and changes their status to "missing." Vessel status is fully operational. Scotty comes on the bridge and agrees with Kirk that it's time to give the Enterprise a proper shakedown. When Scotty offers to have Spock back on Vulcan in four days, Spock says that's unnecessary, as his task on Vulcan is completed. Kirk tells Sulu to proceed ahead at warp factor one. When DiFalco asks for a heading, Kirk simply says "Out there, that-away." With that, the Enterprise flies overhead and engages warp drive on its way to another mission of exploration and discovery. :The Human adventure is just beginning. Memorable Quotes "Heading?" "Sir, it's on a precise heading for Earth." : - Branch asks an Epsilon crewmember about V'ger's destination "They gave her back to me, Scotty." : - Kirk, heading to the refitted Enterprise in a travel pod "He wanted her back, he got her." : - Sulu "I'm replacing you as captain of the ''Enterprise. You'll stay on as executive officer, temporary grade reduction to commander." "''You ''personally are assuming command?" "''Yeah." : - Kirk regaining captaincy of the Enterprise from Decker "Mr. Scott, an alien object of unbelievable destructive power is less than three days away from this planet. The only starship in interception range is the ''Enterprise. Ready or not, she launches in twelve hours." : - '''Kirk' "I'm sorry." "No, sir. I don't think you're sorry. Not one damn bit. I remember when you recommended me for this command. You told me how envious you were, and how you hoped you'd be given a starship command again. Well sir, it looks like you found a way." "Report to the bridge, ''Commander. Immediately." "''Aye, sir." : - Kirk and Decker "Admiral, we have just spent eighteen months redesigning and refitting the ''Enterprise. How in the name of hell do they expect me to have her ready in twelve hours?!" : - '''Scott', to Kirk "Ensign, the possibilities of returning from this mission in one piece may have just doubled." : - Uhura "Admiral, this is an almost totally new ''Enterprise. You don't know her a tenth as well as I do." : - '''Decker' to Kirk, on the new Enterprise "Enterprise, what we got back didn't live long. Fortunately." : - Starfleet transporter chief to Kirk, after the transporter malfunction "Just a moment, captain, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Nogura invoked a little known, seldom used reserve activation clause! In simpler language, captain, they drafted me!" : - McCoy to Kirk, on returning to Starfleet "Why is any object we don't understand always called a thing?" : - McCoy "Well, Jim, I hear Chapel's an MD now. Well, I'm gonna need a top nurse, not a doctor who'll argue every little diagnosis with me! And they've probably redesigned the whole sickbay, too! I know engineers. They love to change things!" : - McCoy, on the new Enterprise "Thrusters ahead, Mr. Sulu. Take us out!" : - Kirk ordering the Enterprise out of drydock "Well, Bones, do the new medical facilities meet with your approval?" "They do not. It's like working in a damned computer center!" : - Kirk and McCoy "No casualties reported, doctor." "Wrong, Mister Chekov, there are casualties. My wits! As in, frightened out of, captain, sir!" : - Chekov and McCoy "Mister Spock!" "Well, so help me, I'm actually pleased to see you!" : - Chapel and McCoy, as Spock arrives "Spock, you haven't changed a bit. You're just as warm and sociable as ever." "Nor have you, doctor, as your continued predilection for irrelevancy demonstrates." : - McCoy and Spock "Will you please '''sit down'!!" : - '''Kirk' to Spock "Moving into that cloud, at this time, is an unwarranted gamble." "How do you define unwarranted?" "You asked my opinion, sir." : - Decker and Kirk "This'' is how I define unwarranted!" : - '''Decker' to Kirk, after V'ger vaporizes Ilia "I don't want him stopped! I want him to lead me to whatever is out there." "And if that whatever has taken over his mind...?!" "Then, he'll still have led me to it, won't he?" : - Kirk and McCoy, on Spock "Spock, this child is about to wipe out every living thing on Earth. Now what do you suggest we do? Spank it?" : - McCoy, on the Ilia probe "Your child is having a tantrum Mr. Spock!" : - McCoy, after Kirk denies V'ger the wanted information "I weep for ''V'ger as I would for a brother. As I was when I came aboard, so is V'ger now. Empty. Incomplete. Searching. Logic and knowledge are not enough." : - '''Spock', with tears in his eyes "Each of us, at some time in our life, turns to someone – a father, a brother, a god – and asks: Why am I here? What was I meant to be? ''V'ger hopes to touch its creator to find its answers." ""Is this all that I am? Is there nothing more?" : - '''Spock' and Kirk "Touch God...? ''V'ger s liable to be in for one hell of a disappointment." : - '''McCoy', after realizing that V'ger wishes to physically join with its creator "Jim, I want this! As much as you wanted the ''Enterprise, I want this!" : - '''Decker', before joining up with V'ger "We witnessed a birth. Possibly a next step in our evolution." "Well, it's been a long time since I delivered a baby and I hope we got this one off to a good start." : - Spock and McCoy, on Decker's merger with V'ger "List them as missing." : - Kirk to Uhura, on Ilia and Decker "Heading, sir?" "Out there. Thataway!" : - DiFalco and Kirk Background Information * This movie was the last Star Trek release to occur in the 1970s, and the only live-action one to take place in that decade. * Grace Lee Whitney (Janice Rand) and Mark Lenard (Klingon captain) are the only actors, besides the original cast, to appear in both this film and the final Star Trek: The Original Series film, . In The Motion Picture, Lenard played the captain of the lead Klingon vessel Amar and in The Undiscovered Country Lenard portrayed Sarek while in both films Whitney portrayed Janice Rand. * Likewise, Majel Barrett and Leonard Nimoy are the only original series actors to participate in both this film and the first Star Trek movie set in the rebooted timeline, . In The Motion Picture, Barrett played Dr. Chapel and in Star Trek she voiced the computer for the and in both films Nimoy portrayed Spock (in the 2009 film he played the Spock of the original "Prime" timeline). However, James Doohan's son Chris also appeared in both this film and the 2009 movie. In The Motion Picture he is in the recreation deck scene (with his twin brother Montgomery) when Kirk addresses the entire crew; and in Star Trek he is in the transporter room scenes as an engineering lieutenant commander. * Also, Nimoy is the only actor to participate in both this film and the final Star Trek movie to date, . In both films, Nimoy portrayed Spock. * Also, Barrett and Nimoy are the only two cast members from the original pilot to appear in this first Star Trek film. Nevertheless, Nimoy is the only actor to portray the same character in both productions, having played Spock in both, whereas Barrett played Number One in the pilot and Dr. Chapel in the movie. * In his 1983 special Leonard Nimoy: Star Trek Memories, Leonard Nimoy spoke briefly about the film saying: "It was a very finely crafted film, and it did well. But from the actor's point of view frankly, it was frustrating. We didn't feel that we were getting to play the characters that we enjoyed playing in the way that we knew how to play them. And it was frustrating for Gene Roddenberry too. It wasn't the story or script he had wanted, and the gaps seemed filled with too much emphasis on special effects." * According to the Guinness Book of Records, when the movie was produced, it was the most expensive film ever made with a total production cost of US$46 million. This proved incorrect however, as had an even higher budget at US$54 million, though the producers didn't give the exact figure for some years afterward. This doesn't take inflation into account, however; taking it into account, was, at the time, the most expensive film ever made. The budget for Star Trek: The Motion Picture included costs for the aborted Star Trek: Phase II series, as well as the earlier false starts in getting a Star Trek movie off the ground. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture was one of the last heavily-marketed, non-animated big studio films with just a G rating, and the only Star Trek film to receive this rating (although in 2001, the director's cut got a PG for sci-fi action and mild language). Ever since, such productions were released with at least a PG rating. * Principal photography began on . The first scene shot was the first scene on the bridge, where the camera pans the set, right before Admiral Kirk's arrival. Filming stretched through , with the V'ger scenes the last first unit scenes to be shot. (Second-unit scenes, such as the Klingon and Epsilon IX scenes, and the "Spock Walk," were shot in the summer of 1979). * Bruce Logan was the director of photography for the Klingon scenes. He was scheduled to be the DP on "In Thy Image", the pilot for Star Trek: Phase II. * Fred Phillips saved Leonard Nimoy's ear molds from the Original Series. They were put back into use when the molds being made for the film were damaged. * The visual effects company Robert Abel & Associates (RA&A) was given the assignment to produce the film's visual effects. However, they were unable to provide visual effects that met the producers' requirements. Douglas Trumbull, who was one of the effects supervisors for 2001: A Space Odyssey, was brought in as a consultant in late 1978, before being given primary responsibility for the film's visual effects in through his own visual effects company, Future General Corporation. Ironically, RA&A's Con Pederson, who was the second of four visual effects supervisors for 2001 (the others were Tom Howard and Wally Veevers) was one of Robert Abel's lead men. Incidentally, it was Trumbull's company, a Paramount subsidiary, that was originally approached for the effects work, but he had to decline as he and his company were knee-deep involved in the production of the science fiction classic Close Encounters of the Third Kind at the time. * The problems with RA&A resulted in that virtually no visual effects were produced by the time Trumbull was brought in, and he found himself particularly pressed for time, as the studio did not want to deviate from the planned December release. Trumbull, in turn, was therefore forced to sub-contract Apogee, Inc. in order to divide the workload. Apogee was operated by famed cinematographer John Dykstra, a former protégé of Trumbull, who had coached him on the 1972 science fiction cult movie Silent Running. * Despite the fact that two effects companies were working full-time on the visuals, Trumbull was still working 24/7 on the visuals one week before the movie was about to premiere, the final cut of the movie only completed one day before. (Cinefex, issue 1, p. 4). Not having been able to take a single day off for four months, Trumbull suffered from nervous exhaustion upon the completion of the work and had to be hospitalized for ten days afterwards. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0874320/bio * With nearly 500 visual effects cuts, it was reportedly the most effects laden motion picture to date. (Cinefex, issue 1, p. 4) * Academy Award-winning film legend Orson Welles provided the narration for many of the film's trailers. Director Robert Wise worked as film editor on Welles' first two films, Citizen Kane and The Magnificent Ambersons. * This film was pre-sold, while it was still in production, to the ABC TV network for US$15 million. That fee allowed two airings of the film, the first to run no earlier than . Its ABC premiere was on , and its second run was in . (ABC ran the film a third and final time in the summer of 1989.) The television run of the movie marks one of the first times that scenes not incorporated into a theatrical cut were reintegrated for the television airing, making the television cut longer than the theatrical cut. * The film earned US$11,926,421 in its opening weekend at the US box office, a record at the time. * The world premiere of the film took place in Washington, DC, at the Smithsonian Institute on as a fund-raising event for the National Space Club. A black tie affair, it was followed by a reception with all the film's stars and Gene Roddenberry at the , complete with an orchestra playing the Jerry Goldsmith theme. (Some internet sites incorrectly state it was at the .) * The theme from the TV series is heard three times in the film. Each time it is used, it is for a "captain's log" dictation. The first one is heard just before Kirk engages the Enterprise s first warp test. The second time is when Spock is making his repairs to the warp drive, and the third time is when Kirk and McCoy are watching Decker and the Ilia-probe from Kirk's quarters. * This film, and the last TOS cast film ( ), are the only two that do not use the original series fanfare in the opening credits of the film. That fanfare was not heard at all in the score to this film, and did not make an appearance until . Jerry Goldsmith did, however, bring the fanfare back for the subsequent Star Trek films he scored. * Director Wise said in the DVD commentary track that out of the forty films he directed, Star Trek was the only one that never got a sneak preview. According to Wise, the special effects came in so late, they didn't have time to preview the film to an audience and get some feedback and so they were stuck with just dropping the expensive effects into the film and basically having to rely on them. Wise also mentioned that he literally carried the first print of the film to the premiere and it was loaded into the projectors as they waited in the theater. Then, after the world premiere, he and Gene Roddenberry considered doing some more work on the film, but Paramount overruled them, saying it might show a lack of confidence in the film if they did that. Wise also said that the Director's Edition is a tighter cut and more focused on the characters, within the restrictions of the film's story. * Paramount sought and obtained a variety of design patents on some costumes, ships, and props from this movie. * According to David Gerrold's The World of Star Trek, a blooper occurred in the scene where Kirk and Spock leave to investigate the intruder alert, William Shatner, as Kirk, tells Stephen Collins as Decker, that he has the bridge and Collins jumped down to the floor, grabbed the command chair and yelled like Daffy Duck, "It's mine! It's mine! At last it's mine! All mine!" which led Shatner to turn around and yell "I take it back!" * In Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the film, the female lead Vulcan elder is given the name T'Sai. * The five previous ships named Enterprise, which Decker shows the Ilia probe in the rec room are, according to Mike Okuda's DVD text commentary, an 18th century frigate, the much decorated World War II carrier, the space shuttle prototype, an unseen ship which was actually an early Matt Jefferies design for the TV Enterprise and of course, the original configuration of the Enterprise from the original series. Internet rumors from 2001 speculated that the unseen ship might be replaced by the NX-01 Enterprise; however, this did not happen. Christopher L. Bennett's novel Ex Machina establishes (albeit non-canonically) that the image of the NX-01 ''Enterprise was added after the events of this film.'' * According to an article written by Harlan Ellison and published in Starlog magazine in 1980, Gene Roddenberry took Harold Livingston to arbitration with the Writer's Guild of America five times, seeking a screen credit for the film's screenplay. The Writer's Guild apparently sided with Livingston, as Roddenberry never received any credit for the script. However Alan Dean Foster did successfully arbitrate with the Writer's Guild as he had initially received no story credit at all, even though he had written an early draft of the "In Thy Image" script which was rewritten into the TMP script. * This was the third of five Star Trek projects to be adapted into View-Master reels. * The ''Star Trek'' newspaper comic strip was launched in coordination with this movie, four days prior to its premiere. The character of Ilia is inexplicably featured in the first two story arcs, even though they take place after the events of the movie. * The film was one of only a few Hollywood productions, and also one of the last along with Disney's The Black Hole, that introduces the film with an overture – a practice commonly used for "epic" movies. For that purpose, Jerry Goldsmith chose to present the auditory "Ilia's Theme", which he also referred to as a "love theme". The overture runs for approximately three minutes, and is then taken over by the film's concise main theme (which later became famous as TNG's main title) (20th Anniversary Special Edition soundtrack booklet). * The V'ger sound effects were performed by the blaster beam – a musical instrument invented by former Star Trek actor Craig Huxley. The sound was created by several strings attached to an eighteen-foot aluminum body and amplified by motorized guitar pickups. The blaster beam effect was later reused in (during Kirk's battle with Khan in the Mutara Nebula) (very briefly, during the theft of the Enterprise from Spacedock) and in for the spacewalk sequence and Picard's final encounter with the Borg Queen. * In his commentary on the DVD, J.J. Abrams (who can be seen in the DVD's gag reel wearing a TMP production jacket) stated that the reveal of the in that film was, as much as possible, intended as an homage to the "amazing" shuttle sequence where Kirk sees the refit Enterprise for the first time. * The plot and script emerged from the unproduced pilot for Star Trek: Phase II, "In Thy Image". The film was adapted as a novel and as a three-part comic. * Several props and costumes from this movie were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including Walter Koenig's uniform, William Shatner's uniform, a bio-monitor, a beige class-B Starfleet uniform, a brown class-A uniform belt, several uniform patches, a schematic lot of Enterprise deck one's exterior, and many background uniforms and civilian costumes. * This film marks the first depiction of Earth in the 23rd century. Although a parkland near Christopher Pike's native Mojave was seen in , this was merely an illusion created by the Talosians. Saucer separation * Throughout most of the filming of The Motion Picture, a final ending story had yet to be developed. Designer Andrew Probert provided the producers with his own script suggestions for a visually dramatic conclusion, and storyboarded the key event, and Mego's licensed toy model of the new ship had instructions for separating its saucer from the secondary hull. For the record, the possibility of the original Enterprise s undergoing a saucer separation was first mentioned in the original series episode . But it was not until the pilot episode of The Next Generation that the maneuver was finally depicted. The walk to V'ger * Twenty-two years after The Motion Picture appeared in theaters, the film was re-released with the intention of depicting an improved version, closer to the director's original vision. The Director's Edition added a new sound mix and new scenes to Robert Wise's film, but one of the most notable changes from the original version is the stunning addition of new visual effects, specifically in how the mysterious craft V'ger is revealed. Since the walk to V'ger scene was the climax of the movie, it was important to convey a sense of the extraordinary and fantastic by using the new visual effects to complement the original film rather than overwhelm it. Critical opinion is mixed as to whether it succeeded. Some fans are still critical of the original cut of the film that they continue to refer to it as "Star Trek: The Motion Sickness", "Star Trek: The Motionless Picture", or "Star Trek: The Slow-Motion Picture". (David Gerrold's The World of Star Trek) Dating There is some debate over the dating of the first Star Trek movie. Startrek.com http://www.startrek.com/database_article/vger, Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 39) and the Star Trek Encyclopedia, (3rd ed., p. 691) written by Michael Okuda, places The Motion Picture in 2271, stating that it took place 2.5 years after the end of the last five-year mission that in turn took place from 2264 to 2269 according to Okuda. This was based on Decker's line to Kirk, that the latter had "not logged a single star-hour in the last two and a half years" and Kirk's line to Scotty, "Well, two and a half years as Chief of Starfleet Operations may have made me a bit stale, but I certainly wouldn't exactly consider myself untried." This indicates a minimum of two-and-a-half years between the time the Enterprise returned to dry dock and the beginning of the first movie. On screen however, in (that aired in , after the latest edition of the Encyclopedia was published) it is stated that Kirk's five-year mission took place a year later, and ended in 2270. This would establish the earliest point at which The Motion Picture could have taken place some time in 2272 or 2273 (depending at what point in 2270 the ship ended the five-year mission). Furthermore, Roddenberry – in his novelization – has Spock note a more precise span of 2.8 years (nine Vulcan seasons) since he left the crew. On the other end of the spectrum, the latest this film could have taken place is in 2278, since the red The Wrath of Khan-style uniforms were in use by some time that year based on . The stardates mentioned in the film cannot be used to accurately date the events, since the four digit stardates beginning with 7, were used for fifteen years between 2270 and 2284, based on , and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. For their 2006 chronology Voyages of Imagination, Pocket Books set the film in 2273. The novel Triangle, set after The Motion Picture, takes place seven years after , in 2274. Due to all this obscurity, Memory Alpha leaves the exact dating open, and simply dates the film at the 2270s. Merchandise gallery File:TMP magazine teaser.jpg|Teaser poster File:TheMotionPictureNovelization.jpg|Novelization File:Making of ST TMP.jpg|''The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' File:ViewMasterSTSet3.jpg|View-Master reels File:VectrexStarTrekBox.jpg|Vectrex game File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Giant Poster Book cover.jpg|Giant Poster Book File:TMPBlueprints.jpg|Blueprints File:Tmp comic magazine.jpg|Comic magazine File:Tmp comic tpb.jpg|Comic paperback File:Tmp comic.jpg|Marvel TOS #1 File:Vger comic.jpg|Marvel TOS #2 File:Evolutions comic.jpg|Marvel TOS #3 File:Star Trek Photostory Cover 1.jpg|Photostory adaptation File:Star Trek TMP Soundtrack.jpg|Soundtrack File:Motion Picture original UK VHS cover.jpg|Original UK VHS release File:Motion Picture 1991 UK VHS cover.jpg|25th Anniversary UK VHS rerelease File:Motion Picture UK Special Collectors Edition VHS cover.jpg|UK Special Collectors Edition VHS File:Motion Picture 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|1998 UK VHS rerelease File:Star Trek TMP Soundtrack Rerelease.jpg|20th Anniversary Special Edition soundtrack The Motion Picture Directors Edition DVD cover.jpg|Director's Edition DVD File:Star Trek The Magazine volume 2 issue 8 cover 1.jpg|''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 2, Issue 8 File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg|Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Blu-ray) File:Star Trek TMP expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|Expanded score Production history 1970s * D.C. Fontana writes in Star-Borne about the possibility of a theatrical film: http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/history.htm * Gene Roddenberry first approaches Paramount with an idea for a feature film: (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, pp 420-421) * Roddenberry signs a contract with Paramount to do a Star Trek movie with a $3 million dollar budget: (Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, p. 62) * Roddenberry returns to the office he occupied during the production of the Original Series and writes a script called The God Thing, start of principal photography projected for 15 July 1976, moved up later to January 1977. By then the budget was increased to $5 million dollars: (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 16; http://www.well.com/~sjroby/godthing.html) * The script for The God Thing is rejected by Paramount's President Barry Diller: (The Lost Series, p. 16) * Jerry Isenberg is appointed executive producer for a new Star Trek movie project, Star Trek: Planet of Titans, bringing in British writers Chris Bryant and Allan Scott for the script treatment, who started to do so in September: (The Lost Series, p. 17) * Paramount accepts the script treatment and gives green light to write the full script. Concurrently a movie budget is set at $7.5 million dollars. Illustrators Ken Adam and Ralph McQuarrie are subsequently brought in as concept artists: (The Lost Series, p. 17) * Final Planet of the Titans script is submitted by Bryant and Scott: (The Lost Series, p. 19) * The script is rejected by the studio, and Philip Kaufman, hired previously as director, immediately undertakes a rewrite: (The Lost Series, p. 19) * Kaufman's rewrite too, is rejected by the studio and Planet of Titans, by that time budgeted at $10 million dollars, is permanently canceled: (The Lost Series, p. 19) * The television series Star Trek: Phase II is officially announced as the flagship for Paramount's newly conceived fourth television network, with a two-hour television movie as the series pilot, slated for a February 1978 broadcast: (The Lost Series, pp. 21-22) * Robert Goodwin and Harold Livingston are brought in as producers to form the nucleus of the production team: (The Lost Series, pp. 23-26) * Paramount's plans for a fourth television network are abandoned due to lack of advertiser's interest. The Phase II project is upheld however, in order not to lose the $500.000 already incurred in development costs – for all previous revitalization attempts – as well as not to lose several hundreds of thousand more due to "pay-or-play" commitments to contracted cast. Yet, Phase II is now no longer a pilot for a television series, but a stand-alone television movie: Late (The Lost Series, p. 34) * Alan Dean Foster, with input from Goodwin, writes a story treatment for Phase II, entitled "In Thy Image", which was actually in part based on a story called "Robot's Return" written for Roddenberry's television series Genesis II, which had not been picked up after its pilot episode: (The Lost Series, pp. 31, 33; http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/in_thy_image_2.htm) * Set construction is started: (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 36) * Harold Livingston adapts the "In Thy Image" treatment into a motion picture screenplay: * Magicam, Inc., a Paramount subsidiary is contracted for the visual effects of Phase II, including the construction of the studio models. In order to alleviate work pressure on Magicam's modelshop, headed by Jim Dow, Brick Price Movie Miniatures is sub-contracted for the build of the new ''Enterprise'' model, based on the redesign by Jefferies, Jennings and Minor: Early (Starlog, issue 27, p. 26; The Lost Series, p. 27) * Shooting script: * Filming begins: * Principal photography ends: (some sequences, such as the Klingon and Epsilon IX scenes, and the "Spock Walk," were shot in the summer of 1979) * Washington, DC premiere: * US theatrical premiere: * Soundtrack LP record release: December 1979 * Novelization: * Marvel Comics Super Special #15 (comic adaptation): * Sydney, Australia theatrical premiere: * UK theatrical premiere: * Melbourne, Australia theatrical premiere: * View-Master adaptation: 1979 1980s * Australia theatrical general release: * Argentina theatrical premiere: * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (book): * Photostory adaptation: * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Blueprints: * France theatrical premiere: * West Germany theatrical premiere: * Finland theatrical premiere: * Sweden theatrical premiere: * Norway theatrical premiere: * Brazil theatrical premiere: * Marvel TOS #1 (comic reprint 1 of 3): * Marvel TOS #2 "V'ger" (comic reprint 2 of 3): * Marvel TOS #3 "Evolutions" (comic reprint 3 of 3): * Japan theatrical premiere: * US video release (VHS and Beta formats): * Capacitance Electronic Disc (CED): * US LaserDisc: * UK LaserDisc: * US Network Television Premiere: ABC Television Network: (this was the first public showing of what came to be called the "Special Longer Version") * US LaserDisc (Special longer version): * US Betamax (Special longer version): * UK television premiere: on ITV * Japan VHD: * Japan LaserDisc: * Soundtrack CD 1st release: 1990s * Soundtrack CD 2nd release: * France LaserDisc: * Germany LaserDisc: * Netherlands LaserDisc: * VHS: * Japan LaserDisc: * Germany VideoCD: * VHS Widescreen: * Soundtrack CD 20th Anniversary Collector's Edition: 2000s * Director's Edition premiere * Director's Edition Region 1 DVD: * Director's Edition Region 2 DVD: * Original theatrical release Blu-ray: * Soundtrack release, La-La Land Records: * Star Trek I: The Motion Picture Blu-ray Directors Edition (reported) Apocrypha *The novelization of establishes that Captain Picard first boarded the ''Enterprise''-D via shuttlecraft, a process later canonized in . According to the novel, Picard recalled how the then-Admiral Kirk had unwittingly begun a tradition of captains coming to their ship for the first time via shuttle instead of transporting aboard including the irony that no one really thought of the fact that Kirk traveled to Enterprise in a travel pod because of a serious transporter malfunction. *The novel The Return, written by William Shatner, states that the "Living Machines" that Voyager 6 encountered on its journey were the Borg. *The novel Ex Machina establishes that of all the original crew, only Scotty and Uhura were long term members of then-Captain Decker's crew. Chekov and Sulu had only been assigned back to Enterprise only hours before Kirk transferred aboard, as Admiral Nogura wanted as many of the original command crew back on the ship as was possible for the emergency mission. According to the film, Scotty had been working on the refit and according to the novel, Decker had personally recruited the entire crew, making it the most diverse of species ever seen aboard a starship up until that point. Decker had even recruited Uhura to help recruit many of the nonhuman crewmembers. During a conversation between Sulu and Uhura, Sulu mentions that Decker was considering making Uhura his executive officer, thus adding new subtext to her first line spoken while on the bridge during prelaunch: " my people are all tied up here!". Awards and honors Star Trek: The Motion Picture received the following awards and honors. Links and references Credits ;All credits Credits for Star Trek: The Motion Picture|Show Template:Tabview message|Hide|true|true ;Uncredited co-stars *Richard Arnold as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Rosanna Attias as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Fred Bronson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Bobby Butz as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Gordon Cardoza as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Celeste Cartier as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *JoAnn Christy as a Vulcan science division crewmember *Vern Dietsche as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Christopher Doohan as an engineering crewmember *Montgomery Doohan as a science division crewmember *Walt Doty as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Scott Dweck as a Vulcan science division crewmember *Don Fanning as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Zaranite officers|Zaranite Enterprise crewmember]] *Dennis Fischer as an engineering crewmember *Cassandra Foster as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Barnetta Fowler as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *David Gerrold as a command division crewmember *Brenda Gooch as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *William Guest as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *John Hayes as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Sharon Hesky as a Federation civilian *Bill Hickey as a science division crewmember *Betty Kennedy as a Federation civilian *James T. Kirk as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Katherine Kurtz as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Art Lake as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Steven Lance as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rhaandarite crewmember 1|Rhaandarite Enterprise crewmember]] *Randall Larson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Don J. Long as an ''Enterprise'' crew member *Greg Mace as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Winnie McCarthy as an Unnamed Epsilon IX technician *Michelle as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Barbara Minster as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Beth Moberly as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Ve Neill as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Zack Richardson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Linda Robertson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Susan Sackett as a science division crewmember *Eileen Salamas as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Frank Salsedo as ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Kaith Shiozaki as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Kathleen Sky as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Jay Smith as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Louise Stange-Wahl as a science division crewmember *Leigh Strother-Vien as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Cedric Taporco as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Saurian engineer|Saurian Enterprise crewmember]] *Denise Tathwell as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *H. Teague as an Unnamed Epsilon IX technician *Bjo Trimble as a science division crewmember *Vincent as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Saurian crewmember|Saurian Enterprise crewmember]] *John Watts as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Andorian officers|Andorian Enterprise crewmember]] *Green Whitaker as a Federation civilian *Marlene Willauer as a civilian crewmember *Millicent Wise as an engineering crewmember * Unknown performers as ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Andorian officers|Andorian Enterprise crewmember]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Betelgeusian science officer|Betelgeusian Enterprise crewmember]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel#Native American officer|Female Native American Enterprise officer]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rhaandarite crewmember 2|Rhaandarite Enterprise crewmember]] ** Rhaandarite officer ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Officers in Native American garb|Two Native American Enterprise crewmembers]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Zaranite officers|Zaranite Enterprise crewmember]] ;Uncredited stunt performers * Lightning Bear * Tom Morga as ** Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** Workman in space * Kim Washington as stunt double for Nichelle Nichols ;Uncredited production staff * Robert Abel - Astra Image Corporation: Special Effects * Bernie Abramson - Second Unit Director of Photography * John L. Black - Key Grip * Jim Chirco - Craft Serviceman * Bill George - Apogee, Inc.: Model Maker * Ron Gress - Entertainment Effects Group: Model Painter * John Grower - Astra Image Corporation * William Guest - Special Effects: Special Props and Miniatures * Pierre Jalbert - Editor/Dialogue Editor * Dennis Jones - Sound-Boom Man * Alexander Lepak - Percussionist * Michael Lynn - Costumer * Dan Maltese - Set Designer * William Mass - Costumer * Lisa Morton - Apogee, Inc.: Model Maker * Steve Neill - Makeup Artist * Debbi Nikkel - Apogee, Inc.: Production Accountant * Don Pennington - Apogee, Inc.: Model Maker * Charlie Schram - Makeup Artist * Rick Sternbach - Production Illustrator * Rick Stratton - Lab Technician: Makeup Department * William Sully - Illustrator * Carlos Yeaggy - Makeup Artist References 1999; ''Amar'', IKC; Andorians; air tram; Air tram 3; Air tram 14; air tram station; asteroid; astronomical unit; audiovisual association; binary code; biofunction monitor; black hole; bluff; carbon-based lifeform; carbon unit; carrier wave; cc; ''Columbia'', USS; com station; ; Conrad; courier; Creator; dalaphaline; drydock; Deltans; Delta IV; Doctor of Medicine; Earth; emotion; ''Entente'', USS; ''Enterprise'', USS; Epsilon IX station; exocrine system; field coil; flight deck; flow sensors; God; Golden Gate Bridge; grade 1 priority; ground test computer; inertial stabilizer; Klingons; kolinahr; ; Laika; light cube table; linguacode; lunar beacon; machine planet; megahertz; ''Merrimac'', USS; micro-miniature hydraulics; molecule; multiprocessor chip; NASA; navigational deflectors; Nogura; oath of celibacy; orbital office complex; osmotic micropump; plasma energy; photic sonar; planetary defense system; pons; Probert; Quad L-14; Quasar 7; radio; recreation deck; remote communications drone; ''Revere'', USS; San Francisco; San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge; sensor drone; Sol; Sol system; space matrix restoration coil; spanking; spinal nerve fiber connection; spray applicator; Starfleet Operations; Starfleet Order 2005; Surak; thruster suit; tractor beam; transporter sensor; travel pod; Travel pod 5; twelfth power; V'ger; Voyager 6; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan embassy; Vulcan master; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan nerve pinch; wormhole; wormhole effect; Yerba Buena Island Background references Aaamazzarites; Arcturians; Betelgeusians; Enterprise; ; ; ; K'normians; Kazarites; Megarites; ; Rhaandarites; Rigellians; ; Saurians; Shamin; Zaranites External links * * * Faces in the crowd - exhaustive list of fan extras compiled by Ian McLean * * cs:Star Trek: The Motion Picture de:Star Trek: Der Film es:Star Trek I: The Motion Picture fr:Star Trek: The Motion Picture it:Star Trek: Il film ja:劇場版スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Motion Picture pl:Star Trek I ru:Звёздный путь: Фильм sr:Звјездане стазе: Играни филм sv:Star Trek: The Motion Picture zh-cn:星际旅行：电影版 Motion Picture, The Motion Picture, The